Data processed by a Central Processing Unit (CPU) of a computer are temporarily stored in a Random Access Memory (RAM). Both of the calculation result and program are saved in the RAM. Therefore, the data storing inside the RAM is captured by the CPU when the program is going to be executed.
However, the processing speed and the quantity of the processed data have been increased to comply with the multifunctions of the computers. Therefore, users seek to increase the number of memory module slots for expanding the capacity of the memory modules. A memory foldable assembly with a plurality of expansion slots is disposed on the memory module slots of the motherboard in related art for increasing the number of memory modules of the computer. The memory module slots are much more tightly arranged to increase the number of the memory module slots in a certain limited area. The memory foldable assembly generally comprises two expansion plates and two pivot assemblies. The two expansion plates are pivoted at a closed position or at an open position by the two pivot assemblies. The memory modules on two expansion plates are interfered with each other due to the tight arrangement when the memory foldable assembly is located at a closed position or at an open position, therefore, assembling the memory modules is an inconvenient work for assembling personnel.